


Operation Get-The-Big-Guy-Hitched

by starlightened



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Romance, This is mostly fluff and smut happened around it tbh, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: In which Gladio enlists the help of his sister and his best friends to help set up the perfect proposal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably one of my favourite one-shots to write. It's based on a request I got on tumblr.
> 
> Follow my FFXV writing blog at nifwrites.tumblr.com! :)

You leaned back against your seat on the porch of the old house. You stared out at the water, the warm, summer sun beating down on the waves. The water caught the rays and bounced back into your eyes like a million tiny diamonds, glistening in the light. The sky was clear and blue, and you closed your eyes, taking in the scent of the ocean.

Just as you were starting to relax, your phone buzzed in your pocket. You pulled it out, smiling slightly at the name that appeared on the screen. You swiped to accept the call, bringing it up to your ear.

“Hey, you.”

 _“Hey, babe,”_ came your boyfriend’s deep baritone. You heard the wind whipping around him. He must have been in the Regalia. _“Sorry that it’s been a while since I’ve called.”_

“It’s alright,” you replied. It was a half-truth—Gladio had promised that he would call you a few days ago, but he never did. You definitely suffered through some sleepless nights wondering if he was alright. To hear his voice on the other line was an instant relief.

He seemed to sense the lack of conviction in your tone and let out a small sigh. _“How’s Iris?”_

“You know her,” you mused. “Always helping everyone around her. She’s hanging out with Talcott right now. I think that he wanted to get some flowers for Cindy.”

Gladio snorted. _“Gotta tell Prompto that the little guy is out to steal his woman.”_ His tone rose then, and you could hear the blond’s squawks of protest from the passenger’s seat. After a moment, he said quietly, as if he didn’t want the other guys to hear, _“I miss you.”_

“I miss you too,” you curled inward instinctively in your chair, your knees coming up to hug against your chest. “But we agreed that Caem would be the safest place for me to be in the meantime. And at least I can keep an eye on Iris and make sure everything is going smoothly on this end of things while you’re off saving the world.”

Gladio snorted, and you could see him shaking his head in your mind’s eye. _“We’ll be back soon,”_ he promised. _“Just a few more days.”_

You nodded, though through the phone, he couldn’t see. “Okay.”

—

Three days later, around midday, you were in your room, reading one of the books Gladio had left you. You were seated on your bed, sifting through poems by Margaret Atwood. You’d confessed when the two of you first started dating and realized that you had the same affinity for literature that she was one of your favourite writers. Gladio happened to have a worn out copy of one of her poetry anthologies and had given it to you the next day.

Your eyes skimmed the words, but nothing was really being absorbed. They scanned over the same lines over and over, your mind obviously elsewhere.

You thought back to Gladio. You missed him more than words could describe—you’d met because of Iris, you were her tutor and Gladio was more than willing to offer his assistance whenever you came over. It was initially Iris who had told you about Gladio’s feelings for you, and you supposed that you had her to thank for the relationship that quickly escalated from there.

When you were with him, you’d never felt more safe or secure. Though he towered over you, he never once made you feel small. Ignis would comment to you on occasion how Gladio had changed after the two of you finally got together—he noted how patient he became, how much more he smiled. And apparently Prompto teased him all the time when he’d catch him scrolling through photos of the two of you together on his phone and sighing _with that lovey-dovey look on his face. You know the one? It looks like this—_

Suddenly you heard the sound of footsteps rushing into the house, and Iris shouting your name.

“They’re back!” she screeched, and the book immediately slipped from your fingers and fell against the mattress. “They’re here!”

You leapt to your feet and barrelled down the stairs. You burst through the door with Iris right behind you and froze at the front porch.

They were there. Prompto had already wandered over to Cindy in an attempt to flirt with her, and Ignis was speaking to Noctis and Cid about something off to the side. And then you saw him.

_Gladio._

He stood not ten feet away, looking at you like it was the first time he’d ever laid eyes on you. You ran to him, tears falling from the corners of your eyes as you leapt into his arms. He grabbed you and held you close, lifting you off the ground and breathing in your scent.

He finally let you down and you pulled him in for a kiss, savouring the feeling of his lips on yours at last. His arms held you against his firm chest, and you took him in like oxygen. When you finally parted for air, he leaned his forehead against yours.

Grinning, he said, “Hey.”

You laughed, your hands coming to his chest, rubbing your palms against his exposed pectoral muscles. “Hi, love.”

You helped him with his things and let him up to your room, a private bedroom with a view of the ocean through a small, circular window. Gladio had informed you that he and the guys were only able to stay for a few days, and kissed the pout off your face when you frowned at the news.

You were finally, _finally_ alone. Your hands crept up to card through his hair, his lips working against yours with slow, unhurried movements. His large, calloused hands tugged you close, and the roughness of his stubble tickled your chin.

Gladio’s tongue ran across your lower lip and you let him in, feeling it caressing yours with gentle touches. He was teasing you, and you knew it—you felt your pulse start to race under the heat of your skin as you tried to prod him to kiss you harder, pull you closer. But every time you tried, he’d retreat ever so slightly, and you could feel him grinning against your mouth. 

“Gladdy,” you whimpered, tugging on this shirt. “Please.”

He grunted out a laugh and kissed you the way you wanted, with fire and passion that made your knees almost buckle beneath you. Gladio scooped you up and lowered you onto the bed, pressing kisses so gentle along your neck that it made your heart flutter. He tugged your shorts and underwear down your legs and held your thighs open before latching his mouth onto your dripping sex.

You threw your head back with a moan, your hands gripping at the roots of his hair as his tongue and lips worked magic against your slit. He moved your legs to rest over his shoulders and brought his hands up to palm your breasts, tweaking your nipples through your bra. Your chest heaved as his lips closed on your clit and applied suction while his tongue circled it slowly.

When you came, you cried out his name and tried to squeeze your legs shut. Gladio held you in place, pinning your hips down to the mattress as he lapped up your juices, and then pressed biting kisses to your inner thighs before coming up for air.

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed doing that,” he grinned, his chin slick with the evidence of your orgasm. You laughed and bit your lip as he wiped it away, leaning down to kiss you again. Your fingers went to work at his belt buckle while he tossed his shirt away. He stood to kick off his pants as you pulled the shirt over your head and unhooked your bra. Soon, he was hovering over you, the bird on his back flexing as he slid into you, seated to the hilt.

You’d missed him so much. That rush of blood, the dilation of pupils—it was just like you remembered, even like the first time you made love. His strong, solid body over yours, your legs around his waist to pull him in deeper. The beating of a distant drum as the rhythm of your bodies merged over and over rang in your ears, pulsed around you until you weren’t sure who you were without him anymore.

Gladio supported his weight over your body with his elbow, his other hand coming up to rest against your cheek as he drove into you. Your hand rested on top of his you couldn’t look away from the intensity of his eyes, too entranced by the heat of his skin on yours, his thickness inside of you. 

You lifted your hips and he angled his just so, and the universe stitched itself back together. His name, a breathless whisper, left your lips as you clenched and fluttered around him, waves of pleasure shooting through your entire body, lighting every nerve aflame. It was enough to send him over the edge with you. He covered his mouth with yours, more of a shared breath than a kiss, and stapled you to the mattress as he pumped his seed into your core.

Gladio collapsed onto you, and you laughed as he nuzzled his face into your neck.

“Baby, you’re gonna suffocate me,” you wheezed, albeit a little dramatically, tapping on his shoulders.

“Mmn,” he grumbled into your hair as he stayed nestled between your legs. “Don’t wanna move.”

“Gladdy, please,” you whined, trying to shove him off. “You’re all sweaty.”

You yelped as you felt his teeth sinking into your sensitive skin. Then suddenly he rolled over so that you were sat up, straddling his lap while he was beneath you.

Gladio looked up at you like you were his entire world. His hands stroked your thighs, and you started to feel self-conscious under the weight of his gaze. You let your hair fall forward into your face, but he lifted a hand to tuck it back. He smiled at you, bringing your hand to his lips.

After he kissed each finger, he said, “Hi.”

You laughed again, your hands resting against his chest. “Hi.”

You felt his erection stiffening again against your rear, and you leaned down to kiss him. As you did so, you also took his length in your hand and slowly slid down on it, allowing him to fill you up once more.

Gladio’s lips fell away from yours with a moan. “Fuck,” he whispered, his breath hot against your skin. “I fucking missed you so much.”

You rolled your hips forward, and he groaned, his eyes falling shut, overwhelmed by pleasure.

“I missed you too,” you told him, and he lifted his hips to meet yours for every thrust. You rode him until you couldn’t take it anymore, and then he flipped you onto your back once more before taking you so hard that the headboard slammed against the wall and the bed creaked dangerously beneath you. 

The two of you went on like that for the remainder of the night, revelling in each other’s touch, trying to commit every curve and every edge to memory. At one point, Prompto came into the kitchen to hunt for food and heard the screams of pleasure coming from upstairs. Ignis came into the house as well, glancing upward at the closed door with tired eyes.

“Come, Prompto,” Ignis gestured to his friend. “If you assist me in lighting a fire, I can prepare us a meal outside.”

Prompto groaned, but relented, following Ignis to the threshold. “Are they ever gonna be done?”

Noctis appeared in the doorway as they were leaving. “Just because you’re striking out with Cindy doesn’t mean the Big Guy has to. Besides, we all know the plan for tomorrow, right?”

“Operation Get-The-Big-Guy-Hitched is well underway,” Prompto nodded with a thumbs-up.

Noctis rolled his eyes. “We really need to think of a better name.”

______________

The next morning, as you stretched out your arms, you noticed that the space beside you in your bed was empty. You sat up, your hair a wild bird’s nest, and felt the sheets where Gladio had been the night before. They were cold.

You looked around blearily through half-shut eyes and saw a note on top of your Margaret Atwood book. It was in Gladio’s messy scrawl, and you rubbed the sleep away from your vision and focused on the words.

_Hey babe—_

_Sorry I had to run out on you this morning. I have an errand I need to do, but I’ll be back before you know it. Don’t worry, I’m not getting myself into trouble._

_Love you.  
Gladio_

You sighed and put the note down, shaking your head slightly. You decided to just get on with your day rather than wait for him to get back. You couldn’t deny the fact that you were irate, but you also knew that Gladio wouldn’t just up and leave you without good reason.

You brushed your teeth and changed into a simple summer dress before heading downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Prompto was there, munching on a bagel and scrolling through his phone. He looked up at you and smiled wide, his freckled cheeks beaming in the light of the morning sun that poured through the windows.

“Mornin’!” he greeted jovially. “Hungry?”

“Yeah,” you admitted, taking a bagel from the bag he’d left on the counter and popping each half into the toaster. “Did you sleep well?”

Prompto shrugged, biting into his bagel with sharp canines. “Could have been better, not gonna lie. _Some people_ kept me up a little later than usual.”

You blushed bright red and covered your face with your hands. “I’m sorry. I guess we got carried away.”

“I don’t know how you’re even walking, with how long you two were going at it,” Prompto teased as you laughed, finally biting into your breakfast. “Anyway, enough of that. What are your plans today?”

You shrugged. “Gladio went off somewhere, so I’m not really sure.”

“You can help me take some photos, then!” Prompto suggested. “I wanted to get some good shots of the seaside. Wanna be my model?”

You eyed him skeptically. “I guess I don’t really have a choice, do I?”

“Not really,” he agreed. “Come on. Finish up that bagel, and let’s get going.”

______________

“Isn’t it romantic, what he’s doing?” Iris gushed as she and Noctis got to work unpacking some white string lights from a cardboard box. “I think she’s really going to love it.”

“Yeah,” Noctis replied dismissively. How had he ended up with Iris in this operation again?

It’s going to be absolutely perfect,” she continued, bringing the other supplies into the elevator of the lighthouse. “I hope she says yes.”

“Trust me,” Noctis muttered, getting in after her. “I heard them last night. She’ll say yes.”

______________

“Hey, thanks for coming with me today, Specs,” Gladio said, turning to his friend who was behind the wheel of the Regalia. “I really appreciate it.”

“Think nothing of it,” Ignis tutted. “I offered to accompany you, after all. I contacted Dino, he said that he could meet us at the parking area near the Fallgrove to save us some time, instead of having to drive all the way down to Galdin Quay.”

“How charitable of him,” Gladio snorted. 

“He did create the engagement ring free of charge,” Ignis noted.

Gladio couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Yeah, after we almost broke our necks going into that cave to get the ore for it.”

“Ah, the lengths one will go through for love,” he teased. Glad snorted again and looked out to the horizon, watching as the landscape rolled by.

______________

“Hey, look, it’s Noctis!” Prompto shouted as the two of you walked along the beach, sounding a little too surprised at the appearance of his friend. It was getting to be late in the day, and the sun was leaning west in the sky. Prompto eagerly ran ahead of you to catch up with his friend.

You heard the two of them whispering, almost conspiratorially, and Noctis gave a nod. Prompto clapped his hands and did a little jog in place as you finally caught up to them.

“What are you two doing?” You asked, placing your hands on your hips.

“Nothing,” they both said in unison. You looked at them both with skeptical eyes.

“Prompto, you dragged me up and down the beach all day taking photos of literally everything and anything. And you, Noctis, have been gone all day, and I haven’t seen Iris or Ignis anywhere, and Gladio is still gone.” You huffed, arms crossed over your chest. “What’s going on?”

Prompto wavered. “Well—”

“Dude, shut up.”

Prompto leaned over to Noctis, and whispered out the side of his mouth, “Don’t you think they should have been back by now?”

Just then you heard Iris’ voice. She was at the top of the bluff, waving from the fence. “Prompto! Noctis! Cindy and Cid want to talk to you! Better go see him, it sounds urgent!” Even the lilt of her voice sounded rehearsed, and you were definitely beyond suspicious at this point.

You followed the two of them back up to where Iris was, and she waved when she saw you. “Hey, girl! A package arrived for you.”

“A package?” you repeated. “What package? I didn’t order anything.”

“Weird. Well, it’s waiting for you at the top of the light house.”

Your eyes narrowed. “Why would they deliver a package that I didn’t ask for to the top of the light house?”

Iris shrugged. “I don’t understand delivery people. Can’t do a single thing right, huh? Well, see ya!” And then she bolted away, seemingly to follow Noctis and Prompto as they ducked into the garage where Cid had sent up his impromptu workshop.

You sighed and made your way to the lighthouse. The sun had already started to set, washing the entire area in a deep, orange glow. When you opened the door to the lighthouse though, you felt your breath hitch.

The door to the elevator that led to the top of the lighthouse was framed in small white trinket lights. There were small bouquets of gladioli tied to the cords, creating a wreath around the entrance. Your heartbeat quickened, as if it knew what was going to happen before you did. You forced your legs to move, and walked into the elevator, your finger pressing the button to take you to the top.

You opened the door and gasped. There were lights everywhere—how had you not noticed from down below? The trinket lights were wrapped around the railings and framing the stone architecture.

Small candles lit a path from the door of the elevator over to a small wooden table about six feet away. You walked over to it. The table itself was covered in gladioli, large bouquets that had been tied down so that the wind wouldn’t blow them over the ledge. 

On the table was a framed photo of you and Gladio on your first date. He’d asked you to take a selfie with him to commemorate it, so that in case you decided you were done with him, he’d at least have photographic proof that you were his for one day. You two looked so much younger then, but still looked just as happy. A big, goofy smile spread across his face as you kissed him on the cheek, surprising him at just the right moment. It was one of your favourite photos.

Pinned underneath the frame was a folded piece of paper with Gladio’s handwriting on it. Your hand came to cover your mouth and tears pricked your eyes as you recognized one of your favourite Atwood poems in his messy handwriting.

_I would like to watch you sleeping,  
I would like to watch you,  
sleeping. I would like to sleep  
with you, to enter  
your sleep as its smooth dark wave  
slides over my head_

_and walk with you through that lucent  
wavering forest of bluegreen leaves  
with its watery sun and three moons  
towards the cave where you must descend,  
towards your worst fear_

_I would like to give you the silver  
branch, the small white flower, the one  
word that will protect you  
from the grief at the centre  
of your dream, from the grief  
at the centre. I would like to follow  
you up the long stairway  
again and become  
the boat that would row you back  
carefully, a flame  
in two cupped hands  
to where your body lies  
beside me, and you enter  
it as easily as breathing in_

_I would like to be the air  
that inhabits you for a moment  
only. I would like to be that unnoticed  
and that necessary._

You heard shuffling behind you and turned to see Gladio standing there, a small smile on his face.

“Hi.”

You folded the paper and clutched it in your hand, close to your chest. It took you a second to find your voice. “Hi.”

He approached you, his amber eyes tinted gold under the string lights and the candles that lit his path you to.

You felt your pulse race as he took your free hand in his.

“I love you,” he said, his voice breaking the silence. “I’ve always loved you.” You were crying now, and he lifted his other hand to wipe the tears away. “I know I haven’t always been able to be by your side. And with my line of work, I can’t always promise that I’ll get the chance. But I want you to know that if I could, I would want nothing more. You’re the air that I breathe, the sun that rises in the sky. You’re the moon at the stars. The entire universe was created so that you could exist. And I’m just the lucky fool who managed to get your attention.”

You laughed, squeezing his hand. “Gladio…”

He reached into his pocket and took out a box. You let out a shaky breath, and he let go of your hand so that he could open it. Inside was the most beautiful ring—an amber-coloured stone surrounded in smaller white gems on a white-gold band. The colour was almost identical to his eyes. It was perfect.

Gladio dipped down to one knee, and you couldn’t help the smile from spreading across your face through the tears.

“I love you more than anything,” his voice wavered as his eyes searched yours, as if he was also trying his hardest to keep himself together. Finally, he asked the question. “Will you marry me?”

You nodded, letting out a laugh of disbelief. He slid the ring onto your finger, and it fit perfectly. You dove into his arms and clung to him as he held you close. You whispered into his ear how much you loved him and how you would be so proud to be his wife. He held you tighter at those words, and only pulled away to capture your lips in a kiss.

You clung to him as the two of you descended the elevator, not wanting to let him go. Not then and not ever. As soon as you got to the bottom and you opened the door to meet the cool evening air, the others were right there waiting for you.

“So?” Iris squealed, her hands clasped together, eyes as huge as saucers.

You lifted your left hand and flashed the ring, and everyone exploded into cheers. Gladio turned to you and dipped you low for a kiss, and of course, Prompto captured the moment with a flash of his camera.

“Get a room!” Noctis teased, and then immediately backtracked. “Actually, get a whole separate building. We’d like to actually get some sleep tonight.”

Gladio laughed, and it rumbled through his body as you hid your face against his chest. “Maybe you should just sleep outside.”

“Come now,” Ignis tutted, leading everyone towards the house. “I’ve prepared a celebratory feast. Let us congratulate the newly engaged couple.”

You linked hands with your fiancé and followed Ignis’ lead as the others trailed behind you. As you made your way up the porch, the moon now hanging overhead, you could have sworn you heard Prompto and Noctis high-fiving, and Prompto whispering, “Operation Get-The-Big-Guy-Hitched, complete.”

You just smiled to yourself, giving Gladio’s hand a gentle squeeze, and headed inside.


End file.
